


It’s not what I’m used to

by Living_On_My_Own



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/F, FemQueen, First Kiss, Froger Week 2020, Genderbending, Harassment, Insecurity, Internalized Homophobia, Love at First Sight, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_On_My_Own/pseuds/Living_On_My_Own
Summary: Dates aren’t going well, Freddie starts to think maybe this isn’t for her. Until she meets Regina.(The heating is also maybe broken, but Freddie hasn’t bothered to check to know. It’s just cold as fuck.)
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15
Collections: The Froger Week 2020





	It’s not what I’m used to

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you oatrevolution for the editing before I posted this!

It’s too dark—more than Freddie’s really comfortable with. She’s never liked being alone in the streets, with only the lampposts to light up the sidewalks. She always keeps her keys in her hand, because there have been incidents before, between her fingers, just like a knife. It’s a small comfort, but it doesn’t stop her knees from trembling. 

Her date was disastrous. Well no, it wasn’t really that bad, but adding the fact that every other date she had was the same, it was disastrous. It always ends the same, with either a “You’re too feminine for my taste” or a “You’re not experienced enough.” But the problem is that if no one wants her because she isn’t experienced, then how can she become experienced?

She is tired of getting rejected. She just wants a girlfriend, someone to make her bed a bit warmer. Some don’t like that she’s been with men either. Like it somehow invalidates who she truly is. Everyone keeps saying that the LGBTQ+ community is so welcoming, then why is no one really accepting her? Why does nobody understand when they’re the ones who  _ should  _ understand?

Maybe it’s somehow a sign that she just doesn’t belong there. Or anywhere really. Father had said it, none of this is right, none of this is truly okay. He probably wasn’t lying. 

She freezes when words are shouted behind her, shaking her body to its core. 

“Hey pretty, come on show me your pussy,” the man says, and Freddie fights the urge to vomit. 

She keeps walking, but can hear steps behind her and her heart starts beating quickly, her knees shake even more badly. She holds onto her keys ever tighter, frightened. She doesn’t dare look behind herself, give him any attention. She’s wearing heels, which isn’t helpful if she tries to run. She hopes the man will get bored, or understand she's not interested. 

But the steps behind her don’t slow down or stop, and quickly, no matter how hard she tries to walk as fast as possible, she can feel someone so incredibly close to her. She feels a hand moving her skirt before she has time to turn around, making her heart stop, making her feel even more sick. 

“Hey!”

From the corner of her eyes, there’s a woman, crossing the street, approaching them. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” she says, looking so intimidating, even if she is barely taller than Freddie herself. Freddie doesn’t get how she can be so brave, stepping right into the danger even if she could just walk away, ignoring the trouble. “I’m gonna call the police if you don’t fuck off right now.”

She’s pretty. Like,  _ really  _ pretty. She has blonde locks, a few pink streaks in there, baby blue eyes and glossy lips. Freddie wonders what they taste like. She tells herself to not be ridiculous, that the girl probably doesn’t even like other girls, but then Freddie notices the rainbow bracelet, and the slit in her brow. Okay, she probably likes girls. But not girls like Freddie. 

She wears a short black skirt and a T-shirt over a long sleeved undershirt, and fishnet tights, slightly torn. Her platform doc martens are incredible and Freddie finds herself wishing she could be as cool as her, wear dark makeup, dark clothes, and be as pretty. She wishes she could pull off something else, something other than  _ slutty _ clothes. 

As the guy walks away, annoyed, not thinking all of this worth it, the blonde girl turns to Freddie with a concerned face. It’s only now that Freddie realises she’s been wrapping her arms tightly around herself, trying not to panic too much. Her breathing still hasn’t come back to normal. 

“Are you okay? H-he didn’t touch you did he?” the girl says, her soft and warm hand laying on Freddie’s shoulder. 

Freddie barely manages a shake of her head before she realises that  _ two  _ questions were asked. “I-I mean I’m f-fine. He didn’t—you know.” She has to clear her voice mid sentence as she feels her throat tighten. 

Before she knows it, she’s wrapped in a comforting hug, the cold of the night no longer reaching her. She feels stupid, because the girl is a  _ stranger _ , but she can’t stop herself from wrapping her own arms around the girl. Her knees are still shaking, she’s never been so scared before. Well at least, not in a long time. 

She pulls away eventually, a bit ashamed, and looks at the woman in front of her. “I’m sorry, I didn’t even ask your name,” Freddie whispers and the girl turns her head slightly, as if not understanding why Freddie is even asking that, she still does answer.

“I’m Regina,” she answers, a small smile on her lips. “What about you?”

“I-I’m Freddie.” Regina’s eyes are intimidating, so much that Freddie feels herself get smaller. She looks away, shyness taking over. This is what makes her never get a girlfriend, even guys didn’t like it. She’s too shy, too small, too insignificant. 

“That’s a really pretty name,” Regina answers, truthfully. “Do you want me to walk you home? I wouldn’t want you to go back home alone.” She’s sweet too, Freddie decides as she nods at the girl, relieved she won’t have to be back alone in the dark.

“I’d like that.” 

Her hand is taken and she feels butterflies at the touch. Gosh, and she barely even knows the girl, what is wrong with her? She only realises after a few steps that they’re not actually going in the direction of her flat. “It’s the other way,” she giggles quietly, hiding her teeth with her hand carefully. Regina looks at her briefly, smiling. She has a really pretty smile. 

The silence between them both makes Freddie anxious. She feels like she has to say something, to not act so  _ stupid _ , but she can’t find anything to say, and her stomach clenches each time she thinks about what Regina would maybe think of what she says, if she’d be annoyed, or if she’d find Freddie ridiculous. 

It’s not like Freddie should care, they probably won’t see each other ever again. Somehow, the thought makes Freddie sad, as if she’s known Regina for years. 

It doesn’t take too long before they’re on Freddie’s doorstep and she’s not really happy about it. She can’t imagine the dreams she’ll have, all alone, in her cold flat. “I don’t think It’d be safe for you to go back home alone,” Freddie says, without really thinking. “Y-you could sleep here, just for tonight. Well you don’t have to, we barely know ea—”

“That’d be very kind, Fred,” Regina answers and Freddie can’t help but blush at the nickname. She lets Regina enter first after unlocking the door. It’s—as expected—freezing, Freddie barely contains her shivers. 

It’s dark—Regina looks lovely in the dark. In fact, each time Freddie looks at her, her breath hitches in her throat, her heart flutters slightly. It stops fluttering when she remembers that Regina would never actually want her. 

“Y-you can sleep in my bed, I’ll take the couch, don’t worry.” The couch really isn’t comfortable at all, there’s no way she’s gonna let Regina sleep there, that would be so impolite and this definitely isn’t the right way to make her like her. 

But when Regina actually looks at the couch, her eyes slightly widen. It looks slightly horrendous, okay no, very ugly—not that she’d ever say that to Freddie—and really uncomfortable. “You can’t sleep on that, Freddie,” she says, “I can sleep there, I’ve slept on things worse than that,” Regina insists. 

“Well you can’t either, you’ll break your neck on that thi—”

“We can both sleep in your bed. If you’re not uncomfortable, of course.”

Freddie’s probably redder than she’s ever been, she does feel hotter than a few seconds ago and barely manages a small ‘okay’ out of her mouth. 

She leads the way to her bedroom, her heart pounding. She curses herself for not cleaning it before leaving because there’s multiple art supplies on the bed, a pile of clean clothes on the floor. She mutters an apology before quickly cleaning up everything. And when she looks over at Regina, she looks almost fond, and Freddie wonders what could make her look like that. 

“You can wear these,” she says, giving Regina a pair of shorts and a basic T-shirt.

It’s Regina’s turn to blush. “I- hum, I usually sleep in my underwear,” she explains, laughing slightly, and it’s quite obviously a nervous laugh. “But I can totally wear those if you want me to, of course.” She’s so considerate, and it makes Freddie’s heart melt. 

“You don’t have to, I do sleep in my underwear too,” Freddie replies, awkwardly, before realising Regina is only smiling at her, not frowning, not disapproving. She feels unexpectedly happy with her, and it’s like a story from a fairy tale, how she falls in love so quickly, so perfectly. It’d be perfect if Regina felt the same way. 

When the lights are finally off, both of them laying in the bed, apart from each, Freddie can’t stop her beating heart. This time it’s not because of Regina’s proximity. It’s because of every sound around, every little crack of the floor, every shout coming from outside. She doesn’t like the dark, doesn’t like nights, even when there’s someone near. She doesn’t feel safe, she’s always felt too anxious, even in her own place. 

And then there  _ is _ Regina, Freddie tries to lay as close as possible to the edge of the bed as possible, she could really fall from where she is. She knows herself, she likes to cuddle in her sleep and she wouldn’t want to traumatise poor Reggie. They barely know each other. 

“Are you cold too?” Regina whispers across the bed.

“I am,” Freddie whispers back and the sweetness of the situation, as stupid as this can be, makes her heart feel light. It feels lighter when Regina turns her around, making sure they’re looking at each other. Her face is still full of makeup and she’ll probably leave marks on the pillow covers, but it truly doesn’t matter. 

“You’re really pretty.” It’s what comes out first from Regina’s mouth, because Freddie really  _ is _ pretty, with her big brown eyes, her fluffy black hair and her pretty red lips. Regina notices for the first time just how beautiful when Freddie smiles, accidentally showing her teeth. Reggie falls in love immediately.

“Thank you, you’re really beautiful too, darling.” Is what Freddie answers, using her usual nicknames. 

She can feel their faces getting slowly closer to each other. Freddie can’t stop staring at Regina’s lips. They’re still coated in gloss, she wonders if her mouth tastes like love just like in her dreams. She doesn’t have to wait to long figure it out as Regina closes the gap between them. Her lips do taste like love. 

Freddie has never felt this way before. Her stomach is a mess, filled with thousands and thousands of butterflies she can barely handle. Her heart bursts out her chest because— because she finally feels loved. It’s only a kiss, but it’s a kiss Freddie’s longed for all her life, one that would make her feel something. Feel something good. She never knew it could really feel like this. 

Neither of them say a word when they pull away. They don’t truly pull away, because Regina brings Freddie in her embrace, wrapping her arms around her. Freddie doesn’t want to move ever again, she wants to stay in this position forever, cuddled up in someone’s arms, in a  _ girl’s  _ arms. She feels safe, away from any heckler, away from any pain, away from any danger. 

She knows just how much she’s exaggerating, that whatever this is won’t last long. But she ignores the thought and just enjoys the warmth, the love.

“I really like you,” Regina says.

“I like you too,” Freddie replies. Soft skin against her own is what she wants for the rest of her life, and no one will take it away from her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and let me know in the comments! I’d love to hear what you thought of this new story!


End file.
